


Love Under a Sunset

by AliceCarroll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Soulmates, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Yuri discovers Otabek and he are soulmates after seeing the colours of the Barcelona sunset





	Love Under a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had the other day and decided to post!
> 
> It's not really long, but I hope you like it
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was blinding.

“Focus!!” he heard the annoying old man shouting to him.

He snorted, preparing for the jump which, of course, he failed.

“Yuri!” Yakov shouted at him. “I swear to God...”

He didn’t let him finish the sentence before going out of the ice.

“Let him rest,” Lilia shook her head as Yuri tied his shoes.

Everything was too... distracting. He had never ever before perceived so many colours, everything was so bright and blinding he just couldn’t help staring. He looked at the different outfits he had used for his competitions and he loved them. He loved the bright red, the soothing but strong purple, the delicate light blue... But his favourite colour was the first one he had seen.

When Otabek told him he had the eyes of a soldier, his grey world had turned into a blinding mixture of warm and cold colours, all tinted by the bright warm orange of the sunset. Otabek’s words awoke something inside of him that made him perceive what he had always wanted to be able to see as naturally as the rest of the people did. He had learned then that they were soulmates.

He looked at himself on the mirror for the hundredth time since he could perceive colours. His eyes were so beautiful. He smirked. He knew now why the older boy had remembered them.

He had said nothing to him about his discovery. Maybe he already knew, maybe he didn’t, but he was the first friend Yuri had ever had and he didn’t want to frighten him away saying something the other maybe wouldn’t like, although the truth was he was dying to make out wildly with him as he felt his crotch hardening and the sound of his moans... Focus Yuri!! He hit his cheeks. You have a gold medal to win in a couple of hours.

 

When the Russian tiger fell on the ice crying, Otabek felt his chest heavy with apprehension and pride. He saw the red string that was tied to their fingers tense, as if urging him to go and hug him. He let out a small smile. He had perceived the red string for the first time when he noticed Yuri’s strong and determined look five years ago. He hadn’t want to tell Yuri they were soulmates since he didn’t know how the impulsive boy would react to this, and he didn’t want to scare him away. He would wait as much as he needed to make their friendship grown stronger and then he would tell him.

They were sitting on the beach after Yuri got to make his way into the club, Otabek’s hoodie looking perfect on Yuri, talking about the next day’s exhibition. Otabek looked at the string. Should he say it now? After Yuri had opened himself to him telling Otabek about his feelings and desires for the next day’s exhibition, the Kazakh had thought that would be the perfect time to tell him they were soulmates. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to make this about themselves. He wanted to make Yuri the focus of attention, the star, the protagonist, and didn’t want to participate from that if that could diverse in the smallest sense the attention he deserved. Yuri deserved to think about himself only, about his wishes, and the public should focus on him too.

Nevertheless, everything changed after stepping on the ice with Yuri. He was not expecting he to be part of Yuri’s showing of his discovering of himself, but he was more than willing to do that when the Russian asked him to. When Otabek shot him dead with his fingers and the song ended the entire stadium remained silent for a millisecond, which was enough to reflect all the shock after the exhibition ad then broke into a roar of excited applause. Otabek smirked. They had made it.

Yuri stood up and looked at Otabek. He looked so cool. They were so badass. All the public was going crazy and Yuri couldn’t contain his joy and excitement, so he rushed towards Otabek and crashed his lips with his, inserting his tongue in his mouth when the other gasped in surprise and making out fiercely and unashamedly with him in front of the cameras and the public. ~~Grandpa, pls, turn off the telly.~~

The public was going crazy and loving it, the Yuri Angels swore they would frame the pictures they were taking, and Yakov wanted to kill them all and retire.

“Hey, Beka, we are soulmates,” Yuri said when he had to move back to breathe.

“I know,” he replied, chuckling and panting.

“Good,” he said, kissing him again.

That’s how Yuri learnt that the colour of love is that of a sunset.


End file.
